Shi wa Sensou
by shinjitsu-no-sekai
Summary: Shi wa Sensou (Death is War). Ketika kau menyadari bahwa kematian hanyalah sebuah awal menuju dunia, kehidupan, dan perjalanan yang baru. Mengungkap cerita di antara permainan sang takdir sebelum kematian datang menjemput. / Sayonara... watashi no sekai... / Kore de owari. / Jikan ga nakunatte kita... / Note: Karakter utama belum ditentukan.
1. The Sinful Girl

**Shi wa Sensou  
**

**__****-Death is War-**  


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: AU, Supernatural/Mystery**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1. THE SINFUL GIRL  
**

* * *

"Hentikan dia! Cepat! Tangkap!" teriak para penduduk desa dengan penggaruk sawah beserta obor sebagai penerangan di tangan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat marah dan tatapan mereka terlihat tajam menusuk. Fokus terhadap sosok seorang gadis kecil yang berlari sekitar enam meter di depan mereka.

Gadis kecil itu berlari dan terus berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Yukata putih yang dipakainya terlihat kecoklatan, kotor akibat penuh pasir dan tanah. Air mata terlihat membanjiri kedua pipinya. Hatinya sesak. Dia tidak tahu harus berlari kemana lagi dengan para penduduk desa yang mengejarnya di belakangnya. Bersembunyi? Tidak, itu percuma saja. Karena dengan jumlah mereka yang terlampau banyak mereka akan mengetahui keberadaannya dengan cepat.

Kedua kaki kecilnya terasa sakit. Tapi dihiraukannya. Dia terus berlari di antara semak-semak belukar dan pepohonan lebat di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Terjegal sebuah sulur akar pohon besar yang merambat di bawahnya. Dia merintih pelan. Kesakitan. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Cahaya obor para penduduk desa terlihat semakin dekat. Dia tidak bisa berjalan. Kakinya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan.

Tidak lama kemudian para penduduk desa berhasil mengejarnya. Mengelilinginya. Menghujaninya dengan tatapan kebencian yang sama.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kemana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' tanya gadis kecil itu dalam hati dengan kedua mata kecilnya menatap langit yang dihiasi bulan purnama. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi," ucap seorang penduduk desa dari arah belakang.

"Gara-gara kau, kami semua menjadi menderita!" teriak seorang wanita tua dengan sebuah obor di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak... Aku tidak... Hiks... Bukan aku...hiks..," ucap gadis kecil itu membela diri sambil menangis. Dia tahu apapun yang dikatakannya, semua akan percuma saja. Di mata mereka dia bersalah dan harus disingkirkan.

"Kau harus mati!"

Kedua mata gadis kecil itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia tidak mau mati. Tidak.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang. Diseret dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Sedangkan para penduduk desa lainnya melemparinya dengan batu kerikil. Tertawa sinis dengan tatapan penuh benci. Tubuh gadis kecil itu membentur batu-batu kecil dan sulur-sulur akar pohon. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Penuh dengan warna merah. Berdarah. Terasa sakit sampai terasa ke tulang-tulangnya. Dia meronta-ronta, tapi sayang cengkeraman orang itu terlalu kuat untuk dilawan anak kecil seperti dia.

Dia hanya menangis dan menangis. Merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah. Dia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah jurang terjang berdiri di sana tengah tersenyum licik ke arahnya. Dia tahu inilah saatnya. Di bawah bulan purnama yang bersinar ke arahnya dia akan mati.

Mati.

Satu kata itu membuat cairan hangat kembali mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku...,_' pinta gadis kecil itu dalam hati.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna! Mati kau!" teriak seorang pria sambil menendang gadis kecil itu hingga membuatnya terlempar ke dalam jurang.

Kedua mata gadis itu melebar. Tubuhnya melayang jatuh menuju jurang dengan angin malam berhembus menerpanya. Sayup-sayup suara tawa penduduk desa terdengar di kedua telinganya. Seolah tengah merayakan kemenangan mereka. Tak ada teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia tahu inilah saatnya. Perlahan dia menutup kedua matanya. Menunggu kematian datang menjemput hidupnya.

Menunggu kegelapan merengkuhnya.

'_Sayonara... watashi no sekai..._'

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

Glossary:

_Sayonara... watashi no sekai..._ = Selamat tinggal duniaku

.

.

.

AN: Karakter utama belum ditentukan.


	2. The Rotten Princess

**Shi wa Sensou**

_**-Death is War-**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: AU, Supernatural/Mystery**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2. THE ROTTEN PRINCESS**

* * *

Pyak. Pyak. Pyak.

Seorang gadis keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah tertunduk. Kedua matanya menatap dua kaki telanjangnya. Sementara itu tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari ujung-ujung seragam sekolahnya. Meninggalkan bekas ceceran air di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, padahal di luar sana matahari terlihat bersinar dengan cerahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mendung dimanapun.

Untunglah sebagian besar murid Suna Gakuen telah pulang. Suasana sekolah yang sepi membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa beberapa siswi ketika mereka berjalan melewatinya. Ah, tentu saja mereka akan tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaiannya yang basah pasti transparan, membuat pakaian dalamnya terlihat. Dia malu. Gadis berambut biru tua panjang itu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja dari permukaan bumi pada saat ini juga.

'_Kenapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padaku?_' tanya gadis itu dalam hati. Pertanyaan sama yang selalu diucapkannya ketika mengalami pem_bully_an teman-teman sekolahnya, terutama para murid perempuan.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka membenci keberadaan gadis berparas cantik itu. Padahal dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa, tapi mereka memperlakukannya dengan seenaknya. Mempermainkannya seolah dia adalah mainan, boneka yang tak hidup dan tak memiliki perasaan.

Tak terasa air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap sang pemilik suara. Kedua mata ungu mudanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru nan indah. Begitu cerah dan jernih sampai terasa menyingkirkan semua kemelut hatinya. Tiba-tiba dia memalingkan wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat kemerahan itu dari si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kau basah kuyup. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"A-aku...," ucap sang gadis berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi ketika dia berbicara dengan orang lain? Dia tidak mengerti. Padahal dia tidak memiliki masalah dalam pengucapan. "A-aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Tapi—" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu melepas jaket hitam yang dipakainya. Lalu melingkarkannya pada tubuh gadis di hadapannya. "Kalau kau basah kuyup begitu nanti bisa sakit. Pakailah, kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Gadis itu terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda itu orang pertama yang bersikap baik padanya sejak pertama kali dia bersekolah di Suna Gakuen. Dia merapatkan jaket hitam yang mampu menghalangi hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Setidaknya jaket hitam itu bisa membuatnya sedikit ridak merasa malu lagi jika berpapasan dengan murid lainnya.

"Oya, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang bagus. Boleh kupanggil Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Senyum yang begitu menyilaukan, bagi Hinata.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Kedua remaja itu saling pandang sejenak.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri temannya.

Kedua mata Hinata masih terfokus pada sosok itu. Menatap punggungnya sampai sosoknya menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Sampai jumpa, Namikaze-_kun_."

.

.

.

Tiga orang gadis bercengkerama-ria di koridor sekolah. Menggosipkan sesuatu ataupun seseorang yang mereka kenal. Sesekali terdengar gelak-tawa dari mulut mereka. Tapi langsung bersikap manis ketika melihat seorang siswa berparas tampan melewati mereka. Tipikal.

"Si Hyuuga itu, kemarin dia menggoda Namikaze-_senpai_," ujar salah seorang gadis tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Lancang sekali dia berani menggoda Namikaze-_sama_," sahut gadis kedua.

"Memang. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang sok cantik dan sok ramah itu. Menyebalkan."

"Hihihi. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai saja?" saran gadis ketiga dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ide bagus. Sangat bagus," ucap dua temannya menyetujui.

Gadis-gadis itu tersenyum licik dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada sosok seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi wanita. Baru saja dibicarakan, Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang dicari sudah muncul di depan mata. Seolah sang takdir memang berpihak pada mereka. Diam-diam mereka mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengendap=endap selayaknya seorang pencuri. Masuk ke dalam toilet dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memulai rencana mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok Hinata terlihat berjalan keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Dia tak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang. Kedua mata ungu muda itu terbelalak. Seorang gadis mendorongnya ke lantai. Tubuhnya membentur lantai marmer itu dengan cukup keras. Lalu seorang gadis lainnya datang menyergapnya dari belakang, mengikat kedua tangannya dengan seutas tali pada salah satu tiang.

"Apa kabar, Hyuuga-_hime_? Masih ingat dengan kami?" tanya gadis kedua.

Hinata mendongak dan menatap ketiga gadis yang biasa mem_bully_nya itu. Tentu saja dia masih ingat dengan mereka. Kemarin saja mereka menguncinya di bilik toilet dan menyiram seember air ke arahnya, membuatnya harus basah kuyup. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan kali ini? Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku... Komohon...," pinta Hinata.

"Hahaha. Untuk apa? Supaya kau bisa menggoda Namikaze-_senpai_ lagi? Maaf saja, tidak akan," jawab gadis pertama—yang tadi mendorong Hinata ke lantai.

"Aku ti-tidak menggodanya."

"Omong kosong! Aku melihatnya sendiri kemarin. Kau menarik perhatiannya dengan tubuhmu yang _sexy_ itu kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Dia tidak menggoda Naruto, bahkan dia juga tidak menarik perhatiannya secara sengaja. Bukan salahnya jika pemuda itu datang menghampirinya. Kepala Hinata tertunduk. Tapi, menjelaskan semua itupun percuma. Mereka tidak akan mendengar penjelasannya. Mereka membencinya.

Gadis pertama berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya.

"Kau suka terlihat sexy kan? Aku akan membuatmu tampak sexy, bukan hanya di depan Namikaze-_senpai_ tapi semua orang," ucapnya seraya menarik dasi Hinata dan melepaskannya. Gadis itu menyeringai sinis ketika melihat ketakutan tersirat di wajah Hinata.

'_Tidak. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu kan?_' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Berharap dugaannya salah.

Tapi tiba-tiba gadis di depannya itu merobek blazer seragam sekolahnya. Sementara gadis kedua membantu membuka paksa kemeja putihnya sampai membuat beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Hinata meronta-ronta. Dia tidak terima mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi gadis ketiga memegangi kedua kakinya dengan erat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan," pinta gadis itu dengan wajah memelas. "Tolong..."

Mereka menggunting tali bra miliknya, membuat dada Hinata sedikit terekspose. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga menggunting-gunting rok seragamnya, melepas roknya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Bahkan menarik celana dalam Hinata sampai batas lutut. Memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya bagian bawah. Wajah gadis cantik itu memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha. Hahaha."

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah handphone. "Tersenyumlah cantik~ Senyum~" ucapnya sembari mengarahkan kamera di handphone-nya pada Hinata.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Dia memfoto Hinata berulang kali, memfokuskannya pada tubuhnya yang terekspose. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Tak ada yang datang menolongnya. Tak pernah ada. Dan lagi-lagi, dia merasa ingin menghilang saja dari permukaan bumi.

"Hahaha. Hahaha."

Gelak tawa keluar dari mulut tiga gadis pem_bully_ itu mewarnai kamar mandi wanita. Mereka tertawa menyaksikan Hinata tak berdaya. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Setelah semua dirasa sudah cukup, gadis-gadis itu melepaskan ikatan tali pada Hinata. Membiarkan gadis cantik itu dalam keadaan setengah telanjang begitu saja. Lagipula apa yang mereka inginkan sudah mereka dapatkan.

Hinata terisak. Mendekap tubuhnya erat. Duduk terdiam di sana untuk beberapa saat. Bertanya pada takdir kenapa dia memiliki nasib seperti ini. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika nantinya ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toilet dan mendapati keadaannya yang seperti ini. Meskipun mereka melihatnya mereka hanya akan mengacuhkannya, bersikap biasa seolah tak pernah melihat apa-apa. Mengabaikan eksistensinya di dunia.

Esoknya semua orang dikejutkan dengan foto-foto setengah telanjang Hinata dalam berbagai pose yang terpajang di internet. Tentu saja hal itu tak lepas dari sepengatahuan pihak sekolah Suna Gakuen. Orang tua Hinata dipanggil ke sekolah dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, gadis itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Keluarganya merasa malu. Dan ketika mereka bertanya pada Hinata, gadis itu hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tidak ada saksi maupun bukti jika gadis-gadis itu pelakunya.

Sang putri keluarga Hyuuga itu _selalu_ menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Puluhan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang menjulang tinggi berdiri di hadapannya. Semilir angin perlahan menerbangkan setiap helai rambut biru tuanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai kulit putihnya. Cahaya mentari senja terlihat kemerahan. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata masih berdiri di atas puncak gedung tertinggi di kota Suna itu.

Takut? Tidak, dia tidak takut dengan ketinggian. Dia juga tidak takut akan terjatuh dari sana. Untuk apa memikirkan rasa takut akan kematian jika hidupnya saja telah hancur berantakan.

"Tak ada jalan 'tuk kembali," kata Hinata sambil membuka matanya.

Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menatap dunia dengan kedua mata ungu mudanya. Tersenyum tipis untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung itu. Terhembas angin, turun dalam kecepatan tinggi.

'_Kore de owari._'

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

Glossary:

_Kore de owari._ = Inilah akhirnya

.

.

.

AN: Karakter utama belum ditentukan.


	3. The Defeat Knight

**Shi wa Sensou**

_**-Death is War-**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: AU, Supernatural/Mystery**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3. THE DEFEAT KNIGHT**

* * *

"Eenggh...," erang seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur _single size_.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang wanita berbaju putih yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Kedua kelopak mata berwarna tan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik biru sapphire yang mempesona. Kedua mata itu diedarkan ke segala arah, memandang sekelilingnya yang terasa asing untuknya. Putih. Serba putih. Dia tidak ingat memiliki kamar dengan cat tembok putih. Lalu pemuda itu beralih menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya. Selang infus menempel bersama dengan alat-alat lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah aroma khas masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Aroma yang sudah menjadi hal yang tak asing lagi baginya.

'_Begitu ya, aku di rumah sakit_,' batinnya. '_Lagi._'

Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mengacak rambut pirangnya pelan. Lalu mendengus.

"Suster, berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Hmm...sekitar empat jam," jawab sang suster seraya membantu Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Ah, ya! Sekarang waktunya minum obat Namikaze-_kun_. Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh lupa meminum obatmu."

"Tolong panggil saja aku Naruto, suster."

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_."

Sang suster ramah itu menyodorkan sebuah pil dan segelas air putih pada pemuda itu. Naruto mengambil obat yang biasa diminumnya. Memandang pil di tangannya itu dengan seksama lalu menelan obat. Tak lupa meminum air di dalam gelas sampai habis. Sang suster hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Kriet.

Pintu kamar pasien itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut seperti pantat ayam melangkah masuk ke sana. Wajahnya tampan dengan kesan dingin yang begitu terlihat. Kedua matanya berwarna hitam pekat seperti batu obsidian. Kulitnya putih pucat seolah dia hidup di tempat dengan musim dingin yang abadi. Pemuda tak dikenal itu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kau datang menjenguk ya?" tanya sang suster dengan ceria. "Naruto-_kun_, dia ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dia—"

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja menyerempetmu," potong pemuda bernama Sasuke itu cepat.

"Eh?" Naruto menatapnya tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak ingat? Tadi siang sewaktu di jalan dekat taman Sunagakure aku tidak sengaja menyerempetmu," jelasnya.

"Oh iya, aku ingat sekarang. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga salah karena menyeberang tiba-tiba. Hehehe."

"Hn. Kalau begitu permisi, aku pulang dulu."

"Sampai jumpa...!"

Naruto mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat dan bergegas keluar. Entah kenapa terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Tak lama kemudian sang suster mengikuti jejak langkah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar pasien itu. Dia tahu Naruto butuh ketenangan untuk beristirahat.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan suster ramah itu, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela di sana. Dibukanya korden putih yang tertutup. Dia berdiri di depan jendela besar itu. Tersenyum tipis sambil menatap panorama kota pada malam hari dari balik kaca. Walau dia berada jauh dari pusat kota dia masih bisa mendengar gemuruh hingar-bingar yang mewarnai kota Suna.

Kedua mata biru itu beralih menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit. Terbayang akan semua kenangan yang dia buat setiap harinya. Ada suka dan juga duka. Hari-hari yang dijalaninya terasa seperti ilusi. Selalu sama, monoton, seperti hanya ada warna hitam dan putih. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk tetap ceria seperti biasanya, kenyataannya semuanya tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

"Kenapa aku selalu berakhir di tempat yang sama?" gumam pemuda itu lirih.

Dia masih ingat jelas dengan kamar pasien tempat dia berada saat ini. Kamar nomor 107, kamar yang sama dengan kamar tempat dia dirawat selama ini. Selalu kembali ke kamar yang sama meskipun telah lama tak menginjakkan kaki di sana, meskipun hari, bulan, maupun tahun telah berganti. Mungkin kamar nomor 107 memang hanya tersedia untuknya. Untuk seorang pemuda yang mengidap penyakit kanker otak.

.

.

.

Teet! Teet! Teet!

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Derap langkah para murid Suna Gakuen menggema di setiap koridor. Melebur bersama suara-suara obrolan mereka. Lingkungan di luar sekolah yang sepi itupun langsung dipenuhi para murid. Beberapa siswa terlihat berlarian menuju ruang _gym_. Para anggota ekskul basket mungkin. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya melihat wajah bahagia setiap orang. Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Melihat orang lain bahagia membuatnya merasa bahagia pula. Setidaknya membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah pribadinya.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat terhenti. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Sesekali dia menjumpai siswi yang menyapanya dan tentu saja pemuda itu membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. Lalu tiba-tiba kedua mata birunya menangkap siluet seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua baru saja berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi wanita. Sekilas dia terlihat sama saja dengan gadis lainnya. Hanya saja ada yang aneh padanya. Rambut panjang, baju, rok, serta sekujur tubuhnya basah karena air. Dan ketika diamati lebih detail, gadis itu tidak mengenakan sepasang sepatu.

Rasa penasarannya berkecambuk. Dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengikuti langkah sang gadis misterius dari belakang.

Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sepertinya hawa dingin musim semi membuatnya kedinginan, apalagi dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu. Naruto tersenyum lalu memutuskan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto bersikap ramah.

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Dia mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan sepasang mata ungu muda miliknya. Ternyata gadis itu memiliki paras yang cantik dan juga bisa dikatakan _innocent_. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Kau basah kuyup. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencari perhatian gadis itu.

"A-aku...," ucap gadis itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ucapannya terbata. "A-aku..."

Naruto menatap tubuh gadis itu. Lalu menyadari kalau seragam gadis itu transparan karena basah, membuat pakaian dalamnya terlihat. Dia tersenyum mengerti. Mungkin gadis di depannya itu malu dengan kondisinya saat ini, apalagi harus berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Tapi—" Naruto melepas jaket hitam yang dipakainya. Lalu melingkarkannya pada tubuh gadis di hadapannya. "Kalau kau basah kuyup begitu nanti bisa sakit. Pakailah, kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Gadis itu masih terdiam tanpa kata. Tapi dia merapatkan jaket hitam Naruto di tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia memang kedinginan.

"Oya, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang bagus. Boleh kupanggil Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Senang karena dia mendapat teman baru lagi.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Naruto menoleh ke arah temannya itu lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata. Kedua remaja itu saling pandang sejenak.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri temannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan di samping pemuda berambut coklat. Hanya ada kesunyian yang menemani mereka. Jujur saja, rasa jengkel masih bergelanyut dalam benak Naruto. Padahal dia masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan gadis cantik bernama Hinata itu. Gadis itu terlihat berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menjadi sahabat. Tapi sayangnya temannya yang satu ini harus datang menginterupsi. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Walau kesal tapi marah-marah takkan penghasilkan apa-apa.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, kedua remaja itu telah sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa kau bicara dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto balik dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Memang. Tapi lebih baik jangan dekati dia," jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Banyak anak perempuan yang tidak menyukainya, aku tidak tahu alasannya apa. Tapi...lebih baik jangan kau dekati. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terlibat masalah."

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, Kiba."

Tapi pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua remaja itu berjalan di tepi jalan. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam kantong celananya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambil sebuah handphone orange dengan sebuah gantungan boneka _kyuubi_ tergantung di sana. Sebuah tulisan tertera pada layarnya.

_One new message recieve.  
_

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu membuka pesan itu sambil bersiap menyeberang jalan. Kedua matanya masih terfokus pada layar handphonenya, hingga membuatnya tak menyadari ada sebuah bus datang dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

"NARUTO AWAS!" teriak Kiba dari tepi jalan.

Naruto menoleh. Tapi dia terlambat. Bus yang melaju kencang itu telah berdiri di depannya. Tak ayal lagi, Naruto tertabrak bus itu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena kegelapan menjemputnya.

"Naruto!" teriakan Kiba segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini terkapar di tengah jalan.

Tubuh Naruto yang membentur badan bus terpental ke tengah jalan. Terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir deras dari kepala pemuda itu. Bus yang menabrak Naruto berhenti di pinggir jalan. Sementara itu para pejalan kaki dan beberapa murid Suna Gakuen menghampiri sosok Naruto. Membantu membawanya ke tepi jalan sebelum ambulans datang.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya. Kedua matanya meniti ruangan tempat dia berada. Dia tersenyum. Tanpa ada yang memberitahupun dia tahu ada dimana, kamar nomor 107. Pemuda itu mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Kondisi tubuhnya tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja kepalanya terasa begitu sakit seolah-olah bisa pecah kapan saja. Mungkin inilah waktunya.

Dia menghela nafas. Dia mencoba menebak, menghitung sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin satu atau dua hari, melihat dari kondisi bunga lily di vas bunga di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah pisau terlihat di samping vas itu. Perlahan pemuda itu mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanannya. Pisau tajam itu bersinar ketika terkena cahaya bulan yang menyusup melalui ventilasi. Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku memilih untuk hidup ya? Tapi bunuh diripun percuma, karena detik demi detik waktu yang tersisa untukku semakin berkurang," gumam Naruto sembari menutup kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pisau itu erat.

Tubuhnya sakit, kepalanya sakit, dan di dalam tubuhnya sendiri ada penyakit kanker obat yang semakin lama semakin menggerogotinya. Kebahagiaannya terenggut olehnya. Hari-hari indahnya menjadi terasa berbeda. Rasanya dia ingin lepas dari takdir yang membelenggunya dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti ini. Dan dia tahu hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Mati.

Waktu yang tersisa untuk pemuda itu semakin berkurang. Dan kini dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin melambat.

'_Jikan ga nakunatte kita..._'

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 END**

* * *

Glossary:

_Jikan ga nakunatte kita..._ = Waktu sudah hampir habis

.

.

.

AN: Karakter utama belum ditentukan.


End file.
